User blog:Waluigiofthegods/Don't download Pokémon Go, please
Hey guys! I need to tell you something... Have you ever heard of Pokémon Go? It's this new game that was made by Niantic and released, about a few weeks ago. The game has became a huge trend, with many users on YouTube posting videos of themselves playing the game or even admitting that they play the game. Such as Chadtronic, Boogie2988, and PewDiePie, just to name a few. Even Keemstar says that he plays the game in one of his DramaAlert videos. But the game has it's share of controversy. And, much like Electric Soldier Porygon, Pokémon Go has been getting concerns from people and gamers alike. The controversy begins on July 10th, 2016. A video by DramaAlert is uploaded about this YouTuber and former Twitch Streamer named Alex Ramirez streaming Pokémon Go. During the stream, Alex sees a Pokéstop that's actually a church. Upon reaching the church, he sees some guys dumping a corpse at the church. Alex dials 911, but they get in a truck and chase him down to assumingly murder him and hide the evidence. Alex calls 911, and before he can give them his phone number, he ends the stream. It was found out that Alex got fired from his job at UBER because he was streaming Pokémon Go and that's what got him in trouble. Now, Keemstar did make a GoFundMe to help Alex, but it was removed a few days later. Scarce also made a video about this, but didn't find anything else about this. A YouTube Channel named GloomyHouse has made an entire video about the Pokémon Go controversies. I recommend you watch that video first before going back to this blog, as it might give additional info about this app. Here's the video: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=OpNUXQ3BvWM So, in the video, GloomyHouse explains that the app can be used by criminals to attack users who play the game. How this works is that, if you didn't know, the game allows you to purchase these things called Lure Modules. These modules increase the chances of a Pokémon appearing in that specific Pokéstop, which Pokéstops are actually real-life locations. This can and will be used by criminals as their advantage. They can activate the Lure Module(s) and wait for victims to come to that location with their phones. Then they'll attack that person by either assaulting, robbing, murdering, or just any crime imaginable. And this scenario actually DID happen. But I'm not gonnna go into any details about it. In the E section of the "Information Disclosed for Our Protection and the Protection of Others" part of the Pokémon Go's private policy, it claims to cooperate with the government and law enforcement. But it doesn't sound like it to me. And it seems like the government is trying to make a new future that starts today. So remember! If a Pokémon appears in the bedroom, and you get ready to catch him, it may be someone watching you... Sources *Wikipedia *www.Youtube.com/user/GloomyHouse Category:Blog posts